


Territorial

by Spiffy_Jello



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Biting, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Drama, F/M, Hurt, Jealousy, Mild Sexual Content, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raphael is a Little Shit, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiffy_Jello/pseuds/Spiffy_Jello
Summary: Raphael likes to see himself as the top dog, most of the time. We all know he likes to solve things with his fists first. Him and the reader have been dating for a couple months now. What happens when he starts jumping to conclusions, accusing you of sleeping with one of his brothers? Or maybe he likes to see someone else during the night.
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! Please be nice, it's currently 3:41 am 😔

(Just to clarify, they're in doggy-style atm if you didn't know! Just to avoid confusion lmao)

Raphael slammed into your entrance without hesitation, making you writhe in pleasure as you screamed his name. Your moans were like sweet melodies, feeding his drive to please you. The hothead grunted, beginning to slow down his pace as he neared climax, his grip on your hips tightening with every thrust. You whined desperately, fingers digging into the bedsheets as you tried moving back on him as an attempt to get friction. The brute leaned down to your ear, deep growls rumbling from his throat as he gripped the back of your neck, shoving the side of your face into the bed.

He hissed, "Be p-patient. Ya know da- fuck- daddy doesn't..l-like it whe-n ya misbehave." He moaned between words, shutting his eyes while his thrusts became rougher, though his pace was driving you insane.

The slow, hard thrusts made you bite your tongue, holding back moans as your eyes rolled to the back of your head after reaching your high, drool slipping from your mouth. You arched your back, covering your mouth, knowing how he hates it whenever you stop with your noises. You got the reaction you wanted...Displeased by the lack of melody, Raph smacked your ass with a callused hand, making you gasp.

"I wanna hear ya sing, baby. Say my name." He barked, finally picking up his dreadful speed. 

"Rrr..Raph-" you slurred, lost in complete bliss. This only made the turtle drive into you harder. "P-Please, s...sir" you pleaded.

Your walls clenched around his cock as you neared another organism. Raph's thrusts became more sloppy, leaning down to your shoulder, harshly biting onto your flesh. You moaned loudly, spreading your legs farther apart. He howled in pleasure as he came deep in you, relishing how you felt. You came too, squirting your juices onto his meat. The room filled with panting, Raph still wearing you as a cocksleeve until every last drop was pumped into you. You groaned, wiggling your lower half slightly. Once he pulled out, he smirked with tired eyes as his cum dripped from you, obviously pleased with his work. 

"Ya ok, baby?" He asked, massaging your back as he waited for an answer.

You groaned, "Y-Yes.."

You felt his hands grip your sides, his body becoming tense behind you. His hold on you tightened slightly, the aura in the room flipping in one move.

"Yes, sir." You corrected, relieved as you hear him chuckle, massaging your back once again. 

"Thought so." He snickered, practically hearing the smirk in his tone.

After an hour of staying up, both you and Raph drift asleep after a long night. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close to his body. You hummed, playing with his mask while you whispered how handsome he was. He laughed softly, kissing your forehead.

"Y/A.....I love ya so much.." He cooed, eyes slowly closing. Before you could respond, the turtle was already knocked out. 

You grinned, "...I love you too, doofus." and with that, sleep took over.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next morning, you grumbled, furrowing your eyebrows as the sun shined into your face. You scowled with lidded eyes, sitting up with a soft hiss. Your legs were sore, but that's not what bothered you right now. You rubbed your eyes, which adjusted to the light. You huffed, checking the time. 9:45 am. You sighed, looking over to the empty spot next to you, eyes lingering where the red headed turtle had laid before you got up to take a shower. Before you went over to the lair, you made sure to toss the sheets into the washer.  
'Tch...He could've at least wrote a note.' You thought, shaking your head. 

The first thing you saw noticed were the sounds of grunting as you stood near the couch of the turtle brothers hideout. Curiosity bit at your stomach, eyes drifting towards the lab. As you walked closer, you already knew it was Donnie. Each one of them had a distinctive tone. You quirked an eyebrow, face going red as you spotted Donnie masturbating to a porn magazine. You bit your finger, holding back your laughs. You glanced around, noticing none of the other brothers were here. 

You grinned, pretending to have been running around the lair before barging into the lab, "DONNIE!" You yelled with fake concern, "HURRY, MIKEY NEEDS OUR HELP." You cried softly, grateful for have taking drama.

Donnie's eyes widened, "UUHH- AH- Y/N!" He yelped in surprise, blushing deeply as he used the magazine to cover his boner. He crossed his legs, reacting with amazing speed. "I- I think I-Ill sit this out...Sort of busy, with a...new project about..." His eyes darted frantically, "oh, about the new jetpacks." He lied. 

You closed your eyes briefly, laughing in your mind. Donnie was always a terrible liar. "It's Urgent, actually." You spoke, finally pinning his stare with your own. He squirmed, actually taking the sight of you in. You wore black jeans and a red long sleeved crop top, that both hugged your hourglass shape. You noticed his eyes stared at your bare skin, making you turn away from him just ever so slightly. You spotted how the magazine was starting to lift slowly, despite the turtle's hands folded together. You looked back up, finding his gaze on your face. Light gleamed from his glasses, blocking his eyes. You couldn't tell if he was staring at you anymore. But, you couldn't help but watch as a sinister smirk crept on the geeky turtle's face.

"Ah, Hold on, I thin-" you were interrupted by someone who sounded like they were in a pleasant mood. 

"What tha fuck is going on?!" Raph bellowed, having smelt Donnie's arousal and your presence. Anger flashed through his eyes, glaring daggers at his purple clad brother. He took a step towards Donnie, steam practically shooting from his nose.

"Wait! It's alright! I just walked in on him. There was nothing going on, I swear!" You rushed towards him, holding him back as Donnie confirmed. You didn't hear the rest of the turtles walk into the lair, despite Mikey's loud cheers of his return. 

Raph snarled, arms wrapping possessively around you. He scrunched up his nose, lifting you up as he stormed to his room. He hissed, "You smell like him.." As he rushed out of the lab, he casted Donnie a death look, making his brother narrow his eyes.

You blushed slightly, feeling Raph's fingers dig into your inner thigh as he carried you into his room. He placed you onto the edge of the bed, roughly sliding off your pants with a slight struggle. He grumbled, admiring your curves. He kneeled in front of you, nipping at your thighs. You bit the inside of your cheek.

Donnie, still red in the face, made sure the door was locked. He thought how you'd look in the bed, stripped of clothes before he shook his head. He reminded himself you were Raphael's, though he knew his hotheaded brother and his little secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really sexual in this, but Raphael is a dog. His actions are facing the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, I'll be writing the chapters at 3am cuz I literally can't sleep and need to thrive off of that.

Raphael huffed, his hands slipping underneath your shirt to roam. You shivered, loving the chill of his touch. He tugged at your jeans, looking up into your E/C eyes as he licked his lips with a sudden hunger. You flashed him an innocent smile, batting your lashes before you took his face into your hands.

He grunted, "Ill wipe that smile off your face. How about we put that mouth to better use?" He purred, rising to his full height. He stared you down with hungry eyes, fumbling with his belt. "I'll make ya cho-" BEEP BEEP BEEP. Raph growled as his eyes darted towards his phone.

The device buzzed on top of his drawer, making him rush over. He was about to hang up until he read the caller's ID. He paused, giving you a sideways glance before hesitantly picking up his phone. You watched him, your patience wearing thin as you listened to his fingers tap his screen for the past five minutes. You noticed a faint smile tugging at the corner of his lips, but was soon replaced with that stoic look of his as he turned towards you. Of course, you dismissed the small action, eager for him to just ravage you already. You craved him. But...his attitude had changed completely. He stared at you with an expressionless face, suddenly dropping his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry baby girl, but I gots ta be somewhere right now." He murmured in a hushed tone, running his hand through your hair. After that, he left you in his room. Just like that. Mans didn't even let you say goodbye.

What was the rush? 'Maybe Leo had called him...Yeah..maybe he needs Raph for a mission.' You thought, making yet another excuse for your boyfriend's disappearance. This wasn't the first time he'd leave you whenever he'd get a certain call. He'd drop everything for that. Even you.

He's been going out a lot lately... "...He's a vigilante. Of course he's busy! Probably off fighting some type of crime..." You perked, washing away your sadness with some sort of hope for him.

You huffed, rubbing your eyes as you plopped onto your back. You hugged the pillow, the smell of Raph lingering onto the fabric. As time went by, you couldn't help but think of the worst possibilities. What if Raphael was losing interest in you? Maybe you weren't good enough for him, so he'd go out in search of another who was. Tears formed on the corner of your eyes just from the thought of him sleeping with another person on the very bed you're in. You sat up, inhaling sharply as you felt warm drops slide down from your cheeks. More streaked down as you tried harder to hold them back. You thought of the excuses you made earlier, repeating them through your mind until you slowly convinced yourself it was true. You took in a ragged breath, wiping away the salty tears. You tossed your legs over the side of the bed, getting up in an uncertain manner. Vision slightly blurred, you made your way out of the room and to the couch. You noticed Mikey playing street fighters, so you decided to watch him to take your mind off things. The dummy hadn't even notice you slip behind him and take a seat on the broken cushions, not bothered by the springs that poked through. You watched the slacker, chuckling here and there.

"WOO! That's right, I'm like a dragon...You can't defeat me!" He blurted, leaning closer to the screen as his fingers began moving vigorously, spamming buttons, "Watcha gonna do?! You can't touch me, I'm too fast!" He taunted.

You couldn't help but laugh, "You Idiot.." Your burst caught him off guard, making the turtle jump. He whipped around, frightful eyes locking with your amused ones. You chuckled, watching his expression turn sour.

"Y/N, what the he-" he stopped, his focus going back to the TV. The screen displayed the words, 'Game Over', causing the teen to fall dramatically onto his knees. He dropped the controller, leaning back, "NNNOOOOO!" He yelled, hunching over as he slammed a fist onto the ground, "I was so close...I was so good," he whispered loudly, "I'm too good for losing."

The small scene made you wheeze, covering your mouth to force yourself to stop. Mikey smirked, glad he could lift your spirits. He'd notice how red and puffy your eyes were, deciding you needed a good laugh. You took your time to collect yourself, settling back down on the broken down couch. You watched as Mikey stretched, grabbing a box of pizza next to him in search of food. You thought for a moment, wondering if the other knew anything about Raph's plans.

"Uh, Mikey?" You spoke, earning his attention, "...do you know where Raph's been going these days? He's been leaving a lot, actually..." You sighed.

Mikey took a bite out of a cold cheese pizza, chewing thoughtfully, "da hype mangh?" He spoke through a mouthful, spitting some smooshed globs of pizza onto the floor. You scrunched your nose in disgust. He swallowed, "Said he's been getting calls from Casey about serious crimes. You know how that douche is, always antsy bout fighting...Bastard always smacks me when given the chance.." He huffed, scowling at the wall.

You smirked at the last remark, memories of Raph hitting his brother whenever Mikey did something stupid. You nodded slowly, happy to quickly believe him. Your fingers played with one of the broken springs, listening as Mikey started using his fists to make a beat against the floor. You rolled your eyes, listening to him call himself 'MC Mikey' for the past minute. But you'd be lying if you said it was horrible. You were about to add more to the beat, but Donnie interrupted Mikey's little session.

The nerd was staring down at his sandwich in his hand as he walked over, "Has Raph came back from-" He looked up, looking straight at you. His eyes widened slightly, pressing his lips together as the embarrassing moment replayed in his mind of getting caught jacking off to some playboy magazines.

You stifled a laugh, noticing how red his cheeks turned. Dare you say redder than Raph's mask. Donnie saw your smug look, suddenly squinting his eyes. 'So much for stealth...' He thought, using his free hand to cover his face, humiliation washing over him.

"Donnie, can you do me a favor?" You asked, "the TV is acting up again...can you come over and... _adjust the antenna?_ " You snickered, earning a cold glare from the purple clad turtle.

Mikey raised a brow, "Whatcha mean? The TV is fine." He looked at the screen, making you shake your head. Sometimes you worry about the poor turtle.

Bored, you decided to keep teasing the taller male, "Hey, did you ever finish _pumping that goo gun_ you were working on?" You flashed him a toothy grin, giving him a cat-like look. Donnie's face became redder by the second.

"...Actually..." He started, sending you a playful smile, "I did...But, I need to run a couple of tests. Care to help? I could use an extra set of hands..." He took a bite out of his sandwich, waiting for a response with that innocent look of his.

You laughed, biting your bottom lip to quiet yourself. Mikey, who was giving you a weird look by your sudden outburst, piped in, "A goo gun? Hell yeah, I'll help!" He chimed, making you let out another fit of wheezes. Donnie groaned.

"Nevermind, Mikey. I'll just go and make another sandwich." He huffed, walking back to his lab.

You shook your head softly, grinning as you turned your attention back to Mikey, "For someone as horny as you, you really are oblivious." You mused, causing his confusion to storm back.

"I-" he started, "what the hell are you even t-.....what do you-" he stuttered, obviously flustered by your remark. He narrowed his eyes, now standing over you.

He let out a weak battle cry, tackling you on the couch, making it fall back. You let out a yelp of surprise with a resounded thud as you hit the floor. Regaining control, you tried kicking the turtle off of you, but his weight was too much. He grinned, pinning your hands above your head. Blushing softly, you averted his gaze as you tried to squirm away. Noticing this, he paused. Before he did anything stupid, Raphael grabbed him by his bottom lip and made him stand.

"Ow ow ow ow," he repeated, "mERCY!" He cried, making the brute smack him upside the head before letting him go.

"WHAT tha fuck, Mikey." He snarled, glaring down at him with furious emerald eyes. His upper lip curled back with disdain, showing off sharp canines (this triggers my wolf rp days 😔). He clenched his fists, about to throw a punch before you tugged at his arm.

"Stop! He was messing around! It was because of me, I-" he cut you off, his attention suddenly jumping to you.

"You?" He repeated with a rough voice, his glare burning holes into your face. You took a step back, trying to continue your sentence. But, he never gave you the chance, "So this is how you treat our relationship? Do you think my feelings are something for you to play with?" He sneered, giving you the coldest look he could muster.

Your breath hitched, feeling like little needles poked at your heart. You froze, staring at him with glazed eyes, unable to speak.

"..Really, Y/N, _really_?" He whispered, "I...I was there for you, and you go behind my back to suck my brother's dick?!" He inhaled, whatever sad expression was left turned into one of rage. He looked back at Mikey, giving him a death stare.

Mikey used the TV as cover, "Chill brah, I had no bad intentions man. Come on, you're my hype man. I wouldn't mess with your girl like that!" He chided

You stood there, replaying Raph's words in your mind. You trembled softly, eyebrows furrowing "...When's the last time you were there when I needed help?" You questioned through clenched teeth.

Raph paused, his expression darkening. He didn't move, trying to remember, desperate to pull up any memories. Though, the ones that did... happened so long ago. You gave him time, waiting for a response that you knew would never come. You let out a sad laugh, tears starting to flow. Mikey frowned, seeing your face look so happy, though he knew you were hurting as the waterworks kept coming. The hotheaded turtle stood, not daring to look at you.

"Tell me...If you weren't _there_ for me, then where were you _exactly_?" You asked, taking in ragged breaths. You lowered your gaze, staring at the ground not wanting to see his face.

Raphael looked back at you, opening his mouth to speak. You noticed how he paused, as if he were thinking. "Leo's been calling about activity with the foot clan." He said at last with faltering confidence.

Mikey jerked his head to the side, "You said Casey's been calling you about stopping robberies and other little crimes. Leo would've told us about the foot clan.." He spoke, giving his brother a suspicious look.

You finally gather the courage to meet his gaze, actually taking in his appearance. You noticed bite-marks on his neck, wondering if there was hickeys too. His skin was too dark to tell, though you saw what you assumed were round bruises. He watched you as you continued to weep, wanting to hold you but knew it wasn't the time.

" _Hah_..." You sniffed, "You know what, Raphael?" You looked up at him with puffy eyes, "sad thing is, I'm not surprised." You chuckled ruefully.

He noticed your gaze lingering on your neck, the realization of him getting caught dawning over him. He tensed, raising his hand to cover the exact spot where a hickey was visibly place, "What are you talking about??"

He was caught in his lie.

'...Can't believe I fell for such a stupid dog.' You thought, wiping the tears from your cheeks. Mikey watched the scene unfold, wide eyes spectating in silence.

You studied Raph's face, giving him a disappointed stare, "What happened with Honor?" You questioned, peering at him before leaving the lair and climbing back to the surface. You walked down the streets, hugging yourself as you made it to your apartments.

Raphael continued to look down at the floor, regretting his decisions. Mikey shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Can you ever keep your dick to yourself, man?" He snorted.

Raphael faced him, tossing the box of pizza at him, "Not helping, Mikey!" He roared, trying his best not to cry in front of his brother, "I...I really did fucking up." He sniffed.

"Not trying to help, actually." He smiled, ducking before the box could smack into his face. Honestly, Mikey didn't feel bad for Raph. Look where he ended up by himself. He closed his eyes, 'Pft, and Y/N really said that _I_ was horny...' He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, there goes that relationship. What'd you think, should you get back together? Or should you get it with one of the other's? Dw, Leo will be in the next chapter.
> 
> Uuhhh, anyone down to rp-

**Author's Note:**

> Ack, so short! The next chapter will contain sexual content as well, and hopefully longer!


End file.
